Evangeline Beau-Vaillant
Evangeline is a character created by and owned by Cider. Please refrain from editing this page if possible. Many thanks. Appearance Evangeline has messy, light brown hair dyed white put into a messy low ponytail that goes down to her mid-back. The roots of her hair show but are covered by a black bowler hat when she is in public. Alongside this she often wears black eyeliner on her thin, dark brown eyes which is styled into a cat's eye. Her thin lips have nude lipstick on them as well, going well with her paler skin tone. By no means is Evangeline short - in fact, she often towers over most people. She is slimmer overall although she does have slightly broader shoulders. On her left arm from the very top to about a third down is a tattoo of flowers in various reds with a cross over them. A black short-sleeved see-through shirt is worn by her over a black tank top, both being crop tops which allow her stomach to be shown. In turn this allows a navel piercing she has to be shown as well. With this she wears an extremely dark red skirt that reaches a bit past her ankles, hiding a tattoo of a cross on her left ankle. With all of this she often wears black Oxfords. Personality Evangeline is one who automatically seems odd by her mannerisms and ways of treating others. The grin never, ever escaping her face and her comments ranging from theories on reality to dark subjects nobody asked for often make others desire to keep away from her. This doesn't seem to bother Evangeline one bit; in fact, she seems content and pleased by taking the role of an "outsider" and just spectating the going-ons of everyone else. Unless it involves conflict. There is no indication as to what Evangeline's morals are, her desires, and her emotions in conflict. Her actions can't be pinpointed as random actions or as carefully thought out acts - she never lets on about it. She's also not the type to take sides ever and, due to this, perhaps isn't the one many would trust. Rather, she prefers doing as she will independently without any sort of commitment with it. Despite this Evangeline wholeheartedly claims she's an "open book" and, in a sense, she's not exactly lying. While she never lets onto her current thoughts or desires she is almost too open about her past and can talk about her entire background with her typical smile plastered on her face. She also has no qualms going in detail about her relatives, skills, or health information. But when asked about the present she doesn't even allow the other to have a vague answer. They get none. More will be added once her character gets past face value or after the roleplay. Backstory This section will be filled out when the information is revealed or post-roleplay. Evangeline is rather open about this information if asked surprisingly. Despite it having very, very heavy themes she can talk about it without her expression wavering one bit. Skills and Hobbies Witchcraft Hairstyling Candle Making Relationships Family Juju Evangeline's cat. WIP Temple of Truth Rowan Rokkaku Trivia Category:Female Category:Cider's Muses Category:Pansexual Category:Panromantic Category:Temple of Truth Category:Characters